


Yogurt and the Awkwardness it Entails

by Swanofstorie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Derek Love Yogurt, Derek went to therapy, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Stiles Has A Dirty Fantasy, The Loft Has Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanofstorie/pseuds/Swanofstorie
Summary: The time yogurt was involved.





	Yogurt and the Awkwardness it Entails

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic and I am nervous but excited to be posting it. Cloudyskiesandcurlyfries helped and reassured me with so thanks a lot, friend :)  
> Hope you all enjoy

Derek has always liked dairy products but yogurt was always his favorite, he could make so many delicious combinations and he often had it as a snack. On the fateful Tuesday afternoon that Derek decided to have plain yogurt with granola was also the day Stiles sprung a surprise visit on him. Hearing Stiles at the door and already having a spoon full Derek sloppily takes the spoon into his mouth and in the process smearing the white yogurt to the side of his mouth. As Derek opens the door Stiles immediately thinks the yogurt is  _ some other _ white substance and when Derek says 

“Oh sorry, I was just having a snack” and lickes the yogurt away. Stiles starts blushing down to his neck and his voice breaks as he replies 

“It’s okay..” He unconsciously drifts into a fantasy with Derek between his thighs, his mouth sliding off Stiles dick and cum begins to drip from Derek’s mouth..

Derek now smelling Stiles’ arousal and also coming to the same conclusion of his statement and the white yogurt. Derek stammers out

“I was eating y-yogurt.” Blinking out of his daydream and focusing on the real one. Derek mumbles 

“Are you here for a reason?” Stiles nods

“Yeah, yeah, I was hoping to chill and study here.. If that’s cool with you, dude?” Derek steps back 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Stiles shuffles in and Derek leaves him there to finish his snack. 

 

By the time they are having dinner together the awkwardness has faded and they are back to their normal bantering to Derek’s relief. Stiles stretches from the dining room chair, 

“That was amazing food, thanks big guy, literally the best a poor college student like me could have.” Derek ducks his head as he smiles

“Thanks.” there a silence but it isn’t awkward, more satisfied. This time they speak at the same time, Stiles starts by saying

“I guess I should be heading home” as Derek asks 

“Do you want to go on a date?” Stiles doesn’t know if he heard Derek correct. 

“A date? With me?” Derek nods 

“Yes please.” Stiles licks and then bites his bottom lip. 

“How could I possible say no to a date with you.. So yes.” Derek smiles fully “tomorrow maybe? Ice cream?” Stiles still a little dazed just nods 

“Yeah, text me the time.” After washing the dishes together Derek walks Stiles to the door, saying bye the door is about to shut when Derek stops and grabs Stiles shoulder and turns him around and kisses him on the lips. It’s chaste and sweet and the perfect goodbye kiss to a night that wasn’t a date but couldn’t be better. 


End file.
